Quest talk:The Seven Knight Statues
Old text from Quest List The seven knight statues Location: Durnsig, woodlands west of the village. Description:'''While exploring the forest west of Dirnsig, you come across a curious stone with a hand-shaped impression in its center... '''Reward: * 256 general experience after you defeat all seven statues seven times. * See The Seven Knights' Items for items. Listed in Adv XP rewards for knights Simeon, with MR 42, has received 44 experience vs the knight of the griffon. This has happened twice. The other times, he got the old maximum of 24 (and hasn't received anything lower just yet). This leads me to (want to) pay more attention to the other ones as well, even though in the long run it really doesn't make that much of a difference.--Hastifertalk 20:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Is this xp using powers or for melee combat? It's a while back but if i remember correctly i got as much as 54 in straight combat with my (now obsolete) Eleonora character (can't remember MR at the time)--Fireblade2 23:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :: Remember that your XP reward is somehow (still not clear) attached to the difficulty of your fight. Maybe in these cases your low MR, while not penalizing you as the fights are scaled, is granting you the extra XP. Can you test with lower and higher MRs? Scarbrowtalk 07:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :: @ Fireblade2 -- Straight combat. If you got 54 then that raises the cap higher yet. :: @ Scarbrow -- I can start that test, yes. Simeon's max MR is 42, so I'll have to use Chance. (But I think it is really due to it being straight combat, based on Fireblade2's comment) :: --Hastifertalk 13:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::: @ Hastifer -- I've gotten roughly 54 or so myself against the Knight of the Griffon.. and this was only a couple of weeks ago. I think the XP from the Knights is affected in part by how much damage you take, and in part by your skill level in whatever attack form you choose, and probably a small random element. When I went straight melee with a weaponry of only 30 I tended to get more XP then I did from my Necromancy of 50. ::: As an aside this seems to be somewhat universal.. when I trained Necro from 59 to 60 (to participate in the Multiplayer Scenarios) my XP from Yir-Tanon and Axepath battles dropped for pure Necro kills. ::: As a second aside, before I got the Weaponry and it's subskills, melee battles, even the easier ones, tended to give a fair bit of XP.. more then I'm used to. The XP system seems to take into account almost everything that affects a battles difficulty as far as I've been able to tell. The Knights are a particularly good test of this, as levelling up your skills/powers during the repeated runs you can watch your average XP per battle drop (first around Weaponry 30 and then every 10 levels after if your doing a melee run). Thassa 09:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- In light of the discussion about combat experience from scaled scenarios and SP values, that originated on the forum here, and also on the talk page of the Obelisk of Winter, I made a new character and decided to see how his combat XP values compare at varying SP values. I will continue to post results with increasing SP values. First Run (MR 44/SP 48, using Necromancy 20): # Fox - 2 XP # Wolf - 6 XP # Stag - 6 XP # Serpent - 10 XP # Bear - 24 XP # Dragon - 36 XP # Griffon - 44 XP --Wetheril(talk) 14:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- For What It Is Worth, here is how I go about maximizing Necromancy Experience for this adventure: I make sure I have Goblindoom and a one-handed poor quality weapon (any type of poor quality weapon will do). Before I click the "Attack the knight..." option, I make sure I have Goblindoom equipped. After I click "Attack the knight..." but before I click the "Begin Combat" button, I switch from Goblindoom to the poor quality weapon. This reduces my MR by 12. for example, changes the wolf from 7+, 8+ with powers, to 15+ with powers. I then use Necromancy to kill the knight. Rinse and repeat until all 7 knights are dead 7 times. I again just tried this method today (2010 Sep 29) with MR 49/37, SP 64, NV 14, Necromancy 20. Here is the experience I received for one trip through the seven statues (and all experience was Necromancy experience): 12, 12, 26, 18, 24, 40, 56 (wolf thru griffon, respectively) That's 188 Necromancy Experience for one cycle. - this time through I did get more XP for the stag than for either the serpent or bear. figure - must have to do with those other XP variables that were mentioned. P.S. Just tried another round of all seven statues and this time I got: 24, 12, 16, 18, 24, 40, 56 That's another 190 Necromancy Experience (378 for the two cycles). P.P.S.S. One aspect I did notice on that second run. I tend to do the griffon, then heal; then do the dragon, and usually heal or maybe do the bear if I wasn't too badly hurt; then continue through the other statues, only healing when I am concerned about SP or NV level. This tends to be two or three times of fully healing for one run through the seven statues. I think starting some fights wounded might help to partially explain the non-linear XP amounts detailed above. 20:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty changes? Today, the difficulties of the knights seem to be, from high to low, 12-12-11-11-9-8-7. SP also seems lower. Are they still up to 14+ for anyone? Psychoadept 21:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Curiously, I went through them recently, but didn't even looked at them, just Necro-blasted through. I don't remember them being yellow, however...Scarbrowtalk 16:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC)